


Knitting

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Knitting, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She tries to comfort herself with the thought she always has warm socks and mittens. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Podrick looks at her oddly when she buys simple wool, and the look only intensifies when she produces the small sewing kit she always carries. “I’ll make you some warmer socks, too,” she resignedly tells him.

Some knights learn how to sew wounds, and a few can fix tears in clothes, but of course, actually making simple articles of clothing is woman’s work.

She tries to comfort herself with the thought she always has warm socks and mittens.

“Will you teach me, my lady?”

“If you like,” she answers.

She expects him to give up quickly.

He makes her gloves.


End file.
